


Father Knows Best

by pentameter_and_pen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentameter_and_pen/pseuds/pentameter_and_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CS. Sometimes you just need your dad. David’s POV during different moments in episodes 3x10 and 3x11, including a few made up ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

“Emma didn’t listen to us…”

The disappointment is evident in Mary Margaret’s voice. He looks over his shoulder, following her gaze and sees Neil sitting by himself in a booth not too far from theirs. Clearly he’d hoped she’d be here as well.

He can’t help it, but a small part of him is happy that Emma didn’t show up. He’d never tell her – or Snow – but he doesn’t like the idea of her and any man. It feels silly, but he’d always known from the moment he’d held her that he’d never find any man good enough for her. It certainly doesn’t help that there are currently  _two_  competing for her affections.

Something within him snaps at the thought and he quickly turns back to his wife, a sense of urgency in his eyes.     

“I’ve got this.” He announces reaching for his jacket. He doesn’t need to look into her eyes to know she’s a little surprised. He’d made a promise a long – or not so long – time ago that he’d always leave any of their daughter’s boy troubles to her. But circumstances change and he won’t let himself stay out of it.

But Snow doesn’t protest. Instead she smiles up at him with – if he’s not mistaken – a glint of pride in her eyes. So far her words haven’t been getting through to Emma and he knows that she’s run out of things to say. He thinks she’s probably hoping he’ll have better luck. 

At the same time he can’t help but feel a little nervous. After all, his daughter  _has_  outdone greater men… And who’s to say he might hold any sway over her at all?

Nevertheless he tucks those feelings away and goes in search of her.

CSCSCSCSCS

As he approaches his truck it hits him that he has no idea where to begin to look for her. This is the first time he’s going in search of her. It’s always been the other way around. He runs through a list of places in his head.

She can’t be with Henry because he’s with Regina… She wasn’t with him and Snow – and certainly not with Neal…. Belle was with Rumplestiltskin and there’s no reason why Emma would want to interrupt them. He can’t think of anyone she’d want to go visit. When it comes to Storybrooke she has fewer friends than he does. The only friend he’s made so far – with no help from Snow – is Hook.

  _Hook_.

Would he know where Emma is?

David doesn’t even need to finish the thought. After all, the pirate did follow his daughter around Neverland like lost a puppy. Not to mention saving his life so Emma wouldn’t have to lose her father just when she’d finally gotten him back. There’s no reason he wouldn’t be shadowing her around here in Storybrooke as well.

All he has to do is track down Hook – find the pirate, find the princess.

David smiles to himself at the thought of Emma as a princess. He can still remember the tiny tiara he and Snow had had made for Emma before she’d been born. He wonders if it’s in Gold’s shop. At the thought he feels a sharp pang – the dull ache that accompanies his thoughts of the life that could have been. Instead, he focuses his attentions on tracking down the honourable pirate.

The only place he can think of to find Hook is aboard ‘The Jolly Roger’. So that’s where he heads.

CSCSCSCSCS

It turns out he doesn’t need to really head to the harbour in search of the galleon. He spies Hook long before that.

The pirate captain’s long black coat billows in the wind as he stands in the children’s playground by the beach, surrounded by toys.

As David gets out of his truck he notices the man run his hook along the chains holding up one of the swings, a dark expression over his face. David doesn’t want to interrupt, but the least he can do for the man who saved his life is talk to him. So he walks over to him.

CSCSCSCSCS

“Everything okay Hook?” He calls out, entering the playground through the small gate.

Hook turns at the sound of his voice, eyebrow quirked up in surprise. “How you doing mate? Gold save your life yet?”

It’s funny how a few weeks ago David would have easily put down Hook’s concern for his health under his efforts to win Emma over. Hell, he’d even used the pirate’s feelings for his daughter as an incentive to get him to agree to things. But now, after everything they’ve been through – saving him from Dreamshade, helping rescue his grandson and returning them home to Storybrooke – he realises he genuinely considers Hook a friend.   

“Actually he did… And I’m feeling fine. Thank you.” He looks him square in the eyes as he says this. Snow always says there’s good in everyone and that it just needs encouragement. Hook has already proved just how good he can be and David doesn’t want his friend to lose that part of himself.

“No problem… Glad you’re okay.”

David watches as Hook shakes his head and looks away. Clearly he’s a man uncomfortable with praise – or being called a hero. He’d reacted the same way when David had tried to credit him with saving his life after their search for the sextant. Of course then he’d also made it clear that he was doing it for Emma.

David waits for the obligatory comment stressing this fact. None comes. He turns to Hook in surprise. “Aren’t you going to tell me that ‘it was all for Emma’?” David asks jokingly, a twinkle in his eye.

Hook’s response is a sad smile. “Didn’t think it was polite to keep talking about her that way in front of her father.”

“Didn’t stop you before.” David points out. He can’t help himself but now he’s a little concerned. Hook wasn’t acting like himself. Though, he’d never acted how David expected him to so maybe this was par for the course.

Hook looks him in the eyes, everything in his manner radiating seriousness. “Yeah, but if I’m going to win her heart, I’ve got to do this right. In case you haven’t heard, I’m in this for the long haul.”

He turns back to the chain he’d been toying with.       

David smiles at the conviction in the pirate’s voice. He’s heard it a thousand times before in Mary Margaret’s. And as he does so it strikes him that he doesn’t bristle at the thought of his daughter ending up with Hook – the way he did back in Neverland. But that was before he’d realised just how honourable the man in front of him is. Now he just bristles at the thought of her ending up any man. 

“Good to know… Thanks for the warning.” He says teasingly, hoping to coax a smile from the surprisingly morose captain.

Hook turns back to him, eyes dark, suggesting he’s nowhere close to joking. There’s a twinge of pain there, but it disappears, hidden quickly. It’s no surprise. He’d been a pirate captain for more than three hundred years. 

“So… You were in the army, ‘Jones’.” David says, taking a seat on the adjacent swing.

Hook stops playing with the chain and takes a seat himself – though a little more warily. “Aye, I was. I was my Captain’s right hand man.” He turns his gaze to his lap where he runs his hand over his hook.

“Your brother… He was your captain,” David says, filling in the blanks.

Hook nods, still not looking up. All he offers is a quiet “Liam…”

David perseveres nevertheless. “What about you? I’m sure you weren’t always called ‘Hook’.”

That gets a small smile out of him, though he still doesn’t look at David.

“It was Killian… Killian Jones.”

“Well Killian Jones, thank you for saving my life.”

Hook looks at him now, surprised. He hasn’t been called that in ages. David simply grins at him and sticks out his hand. Confused, Hook shakes it. “Thanks… David.”

The handshake is firm – the kind used to seal deals and lock up promises. It’s a remnant of Hook’s days in the navy.

David kind of likes the way the pirate says his name. It’s silly, but as a boy he’d often dreamed of becoming a sailor and going to explore far away kingdoms. Even then he’d known that looking after sheep couldn’t be his life forever. Of course now that boy is long gone and he’s had his taste of sailing and he can honestly say he’s had enough of the sea for a long, long while. What he has developed a taste for, is fatherhood.

Reminded of his quest, he stands up, getting off the swing. “I’m looking for Emma. You wouldn’t happen to know where she is do you?”

Hook looks up at him, his eyes dark and stormy again. “You’ll find her further up, at the beach. You can’t miss her.”

He looks away, slower this time, turning his attention back to his hook. David nods and starts to walk away, but stops a few seconds later.

“Killian,” He says, turning around. The pirate’s head perks up at hearing his name. David recognises the faint glint of recognition in his eyes and sees that it quickly fades into disappointment. David sympathises. The loss of a brother is not something that ever fades away – even if you’d never met him. “We should get a drink sometime… Though maybe not rum.”

Hook’s eyebrows are raised in surprise, but the smile is back on his lips. “Sounds like a plan.”

David nods, smiling. It’s a promise he intends to keep. He’s never really gone out for drinks with friends, even though he’d had memories of doing so when he’d been under the curse.

Now that he’s cheered Hook up, he can finally go in search of his daughter. So he walks down to the beach.

CSCSCSCSCS

Once again, Hook is right about Emma.

David finds her sitting on the beach, staring out at the ocean. Perhaps it’s not a coincidence, David thinks as he slowly walks towards her. Perhaps Emma was right when she’d said that she and Hook had an understanding.

However he quickly shoves away thoughts of the possible implications of his daughter’s romantic life and focuses on getting to the bottom of why she’s at the beach instead of meeting Neal back at Granny’s. Though as he nears her he can’t help but wonder what she daydreamed about as a child. Did she take after him and dream of sailing the seven seas and going exploring? Or had she wanted to become a champion rider, like Snow had told him she’d wanted as a little girl?

Judging by the fact that her conflict led her to seek out the ocean David hopes she might take after him in that regard. Emma’s always reminded him of Snow. It wasn’t until Neverland that he began to recognises pieces of what might be himself in her. Though he’d never admit to anyone, he’s grateful for his time on that island, because almost losing his grandson brought him closer to his daughter.

But now that he’s standing a few feet away from her, David finds himself getting nervous. What do you say to your formerly-infant-currently-adult daughter when she doesn’t show up to a lunch date with the man who abandoned her when she was seventeen and pregnant?

This reminds him, he needs to have a talk with Neal. But for now, there isn’t enough parenting advice in the world. So he takes a page out of Snow’s book, and simply goes to talk to her.

CSCSCSCSCS

“Isn’t Granny’s that way?”

David stands, hands in his pockets. Emma turns to look up at him, a look of annoyance on her face. “Did Neil send you?”

He almost smiles at her tone, the petulance in it hinting at the kind of teenager she might have been. However he keeps his face neutral, hoping that his presence isn’t what’s bothering her. “No, he has no idea I’m here.”

Her face thaws a little at his admission, but worry still lines it so he continues. “But when I saw him sitting at a table alone, I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

He pauses. “Are you?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

She answers quickly, looking up at him briefly before turning her gaze back down to her hands. He doesn’t need his Sheriff’s badge to tell that something’s bothering her.  

“Emma-” He begins as he takes a seat next to her.

Honestly he’s not sure what he’s going to say to her. Snow’s the one that’s always done the reassuring. One minute in and David’s already beginning to feel out of his depth. The last thing he wants to do is say something to upset her – or worse, send her into the arms of Neal or even Hook. Emma must have guessed what was on his mind because she immediately responds. “It’s not Neil. It’s Henry. He doesn’t seem like himself. He barely recognized his storybook last night.”

David tries not to breathe a sigh of relief too noticeably. If there’s one thing he and Emma can talk about, it’s definitely parenting – as they both seem to be learning how to be good at it. So he goes with the reassuring tone he uses to soothe Snow when she gets anxious about what their absence in Emma’s life may have done to her. “He went through a lot in Neverland.”

“I know! AND he asked to spend the night at Regina’s.”

There it is. Looks like the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. Though in this case it’s him. He’d never tell Snow or Emma this, but he worries that Emma will only go to Snow when she’s upset about something rather than him. After all, she only seems to come to him when they have to deal with Regina or strategize against Rumple or Cora. So he slowly nods, gently trying to reassure her.

“Well, you know… she did help us save him. And she did raise him until you came into his life-“

“I know she did.”

He can hear Teenage Emma again. But he can also hear the part of her that’s Henry’s mother. That’s the part he addresses. “Look, he probably wants to stay with you tonight. I wouldn’t worry about it… We’re all recovering.”

“I know, I just can’t shake the feeling that something bad is still going to happen and I need to do everything I can to stop it.”

That’s when he knows they’ve approached the real root of the matter.  “Emma you can’t think like that.”

He means it. More than anything he wants his daughter to find her happy ending. Just like he did his.

“Why not? Bad things do keep happening.”

This time he hears the little girl he couldn’t protect from all the bad things. And just like that, he knows what to say.

“So do good things. But if you think like that you miss out. There’s more to life than just looking for the next fight. You know, you gotta look for the moments.”

“Moments?”

Her scepticism doesn’t throw him off. Instead he presses on, an almost fatherly tone entering his voice. “YES. Life is made up of moments – good ones, bad ones, but they’re all worth living.”

“Well, I seem to be a magnet for the bad ones.”

The resignation in her voice breaks his heart. But he doesn’t feel guilty as he continues. “And all the more reasons to look for the good ones in between the bad ones.”

 “And you think that having lunch with Neil will be a good moment? 

He can tell that there’s something about this that’s bothering her. So he tries to lighten her mood.

“I don’t know… Does he eat with his mouth open?”

Her silent chuckle as she turns away and shakes her head at him tells him he may have just cracked his first dad joke. He never thought he’d be so pleased.

Emma’s voice is small as she responds. “I’m not sure I’m ready.”

He wants to tell her that he’s not sure he’s ready either. But he’d told her mother that he’d talk to her and he doesn’t want to lie to Snow. So despite himself he asks her. “What’s the harm in finding out?”

She looks hesitant. He gets to his feet, knowing her mother must be worrying about them. Besides, Neal’s probably no longer there. David had heard him promise to leave Emma alone if she didn’t show up. Hopefully Neal is a man of his word on this matter and is long gone by now. At least Hook had given him some warning. Not that he’d ever been subtle about his intentions with Emma.      

“Come on… I’ll give you a lift to Granny’s.” He holds out his arm to her. He’s pleased when she takes it. He’s been winning dad points all day.

“You sure there isn’t any other reason you’re pushing me towards Neal?”

Back to  _this_. David sighs inwardly.

But there’s something different this time – something in her voice. It sounds  _hopeful_. As if she wants him to say something. He can’t help but wonder if she’s  _asking for permission_. After all, they both know where Snow stands on this matter. And he’s only recently discovered how he feels about Hook – let alone having thoughts about Hook  _and_  Emma.         

“Like what?” He asks, voice measured, trying not to mention the pirate or the man waiting back at the diner.    

“You know… keeping me away from Hook.”

As she says it, he realises that not only is a small part of her  _is_  asking for his blessing, she cares what he thinks. She wants his approval. She wants to know that it would be okay for her to choose Hook. What was the reason she’d given Snow when explaining why she’d kissed him? Oh right. She’d said she’d felt good. Could his princess really be falling for the pirate?

Even as the thought hits him he realises that he has no real objections if it’s what makes her happy. Besides, of the two options in front of him, he really does prefer the pirate. Huh. When did that happen? He comes to a stop as the thought hits him. Noticing they’ve stopped, he covers with a joke instead.

 “You think I’m interested in Hook?” Despite the confusion in her face he continues, committing to the bit. “Emma, I’m a married man.”

Her exasperated sigh lets him know she gets it. Her tug as she pulls him away makes him all the more prouder. Perhaps this parenting thing isn’t as hard.


	2. Part 2

**Part Two**

David waits till Emma’s clipped her seatbelt in and he’s begun driving to the diner.

“So… You kissed  _Hook_.” 

He doesn’t say it as a question. As much as he hates it, Emma is a grown woman now and it’s not his place to judge her decisions. But he still wants to talk about it. Because he can sense that she wants to talk about it. Neverland wasn’t exactly the best place for parent-child heart-to-hearts. But now’s his second chance and he’s going to take it.

He keeps his eyes on the road as she turns towards him. He slips her a smile when he turns to look at her, and is met with a stunned look on her face. Clearly this is the last thing she expected them to talk about.

“Yeah…” Emma answers, trying to figure it out as well. “I don’t know why… I was feeling good?”

There it is again. That word. ‘Good’.

He’s not sure what it means that the pirate makes his daughter feel good, but he realises it’s the first time she’s ever described anything other than Henry making her feel that way. The fact that she says it like a question tells him that she doesn’t know what it means either. And that she’s been trying to justify it – to Hook, to her mother, to him, to herself.

All he knows is that he just told her to look for the good moments. He’s not going to take back his words now.

“That’s good,” he offers. “At least you wanted it.”

“But is that wrong? Was that selfish of me?” Her tone is critical as she judges herself.

He frowns. Does she really think that taking one moment to let herself feel good is being selfish?

Luckily they’re at a stoplight so he can turn and look at her. He’s glad he does because he sees the same self-deprecating expression she wears when she thinks she doesn’t deserve something. David tries not to blame himself. But it’s hard when his little girl doesn’t believe she deserves a happy ending.

“Why would you say that?” He asks gently. She turns to look at him. 

“Because Pan had Henry and Neal was dead and you nearly died. I just-” She’s definitely thought about this a lot since then.

“Don’t blame yourself.” His voice is firm as he cuts her off.  “Ask yourself, do you regret it?”

She doesn’t answer. But before she looks away he sees the doubt in her eyes. The same doubt she’d had when she’d asked him if this was about Hook. The same doubt that told him that she truly cares what he thinks about the pirate – the pirate that made her feel good about herself.  

And again, David realises he has no real objections. If Hook is truly what makes her happy there’s no way he can stand in their way. Not that he wants to tell either of them just yet. He still wants to make Hook sweat a little more. He is still Emma’s father after all. He’s so wrapped up in his thoughts he nearly misses her answer.

“No.”

A shift comes over Emma as she replies. She looks him in the eye, daring to give him an answer that might not make him happy. However David just smiles and reaches over to take her hand. Startled, her eyes move downward, watching his hand. But she doesn’t pull hers away, allowing him to squeeze it gently.

“Then I think you have your answer.” His voice is firm as she nervously looks back up at him. “Emma, ever since you came to Storybrooke you haven’t had a moment for yourself. There’s nothing wrong with taking one now.”

He waits for her to say something. But she doesn’t. So he continues.

“I know your mother really wants you to give Neal a chance,” he starts uneasily. Her brow furrows at his words, confusion coming into her eyes. Her hand goes limp in his. But he keeps going, determined to make his point no matter how uncomfortable it makes him. “But it’s only because she wants you to find a happy ending. We both do.”

He sees that her walls are coming up. So he knows he has to work fast. “But here’s the thing no one tells you about happy endings… We’re the ones who write them.”

“What does this have to do with me kissing Hook?”

Despite the uncertainty in her voice, he can hear the glimmer of hope behind it. Has she been thinking about the pirate this entire time? David tries not to take it personally. Instead he chooses his next words carefully. Looking her straight in the eye as he answers.     

“Emma, maybe Neal isn’t your happy ending. It’s okay. He doesn’t need to be. Your happy ending is whatever you choose…”

 _Even if you do choose Hook_.

He doesn’t say it, but the words hang there anyway.

Emma’s quiet as she turns her attention back to the road. David isn’t sure but he’s certain he saw her eyes soften again. Maybe he didn’t lose her.

He looks at the road just as the light turns green. Just as he’s about to start driving again he feels Emma’s fingers tighten around his, giving them a gentle squeeze. It happens so fast he thinks he’s imagining it. Now it’s his turn to quickly glance down at their hands. Suddenly he’s back in the Enchanted Forrest, holding his new-born daughter as she sleeps, her tiny fingers wrapped around his much larger index finger. He can’t believe it, but years later and he’s still thrilled when his daughter holds his hand.

“You have Snow’s fingers,” he observes, holding her palm in his as he stretches out her fingers. “But your hands are warm – like mine. You know, my mother – your grandmother – had warm hands too.”

He looks up at her and smiles as he says this, giving her hand another squeeze. This time he holds it for longer. Emma blushes and looks away. But the small smile on her lips tells him she’s secretly pleased. He wonders how much time she must have spent staring in the mirror when she was a child, trying to figure out if she had her mother’s eyes or her father’s smile. He doesn’t doubt that she did. It’s what he’d done as a boy, trying to find any way to keep the memory of his long-dead father alive. 

Emma doesn’t say anything. Neither does she move her hand. So he continues to hold it, all the way to the diner.

CSCSCSCSCS 

They hear a scream just as they pull up. Emma reacts almost immediately, pulling her hand away and going for her seatbelt. Despite the circumstances David almost smiles to himself. You could take the Sheriff’s badge away from his daughter, but you couldn’t stop her from being the Sheriff.

There’s another scream as he gets out of the truck. As he rushes around to join Emma he sees Hook emerge from the Bed and Breakfast’s door. The second he spots Emma his focus is on her, the concern in his eyes turning into relief – both of which he hides quickly. 

“What the hell was that?”

David turns to look at Emma as she says that.

“We had the same question.” Hook blurts out breathlessly.

Wait.  _We?_

That’s when David notices Tinkerbell standing beside him; the fairy just as out of breath as the pirate. It’s David’s turn to give Hook a questioning look. Not that the man notices, as usual his eyes are focused on Emma.

Looking at his daughter’s face David sees that she caught Hook’s use of the plural pronoun too. He almost groans. She’d just come around to the idea of a happy ending. And Hook undid all of that with one word. Confusion clouds her face as she first looks at Tinkerbell and then Hook. Her eyes fill with hurt as she begins to make the connection. David decides he’s going to punch Hook for this later. If Emma doesn’t first.

“Wait. Were you two-” She begins, asking the question on David’s mind as well. It’s hard not to catch the note of jealousy in her voice. 

Tinkerbell doesn’t even wait for her to finish. She vehemently answers “No!”

David can tell she’s not lying, but it’s Hook’s answer he’s interested in.

The pirate does not disappoint as he shrugs, a little swagger entering his stance as his hands rest on his belt.  

“Perhaps…” He insinuates, tucking his hook into his belt. David rolls his eyes at the man’s attempt to make his daughter jealous. He may not be getting punched, but he will receive a smack on the back of the head for his bad timing. However before David can say anything there’s a second scream.

_Snow!_

“There!” he calls out, pointing towards the church. Dread slowly fills his stomach as he takes off. He’s almost certain it’s not his wife, but after Neverland he’s not sure of anything. Running past Emma he sees her glaring at Hook out of the corner of his eye, and just for a moment the bad feeling in his gut is replaced with pride. Perhaps she hasn’t let go of her happy ending just yet.

CSCSCSCSCS 

They get there just in time to see Pan’s Shadow rip Mother Superior’s shadow from her. David is the first one to reach the body and he immediately checks it for a pulse.

“Come on, come on, come on.” He mutters to himself, almost out of breath as he tries to will life back into the now-lifeless fairy. He can’t help but feel a wave of guilt when it doesn’t work. He’d hoped with all his might that Mary Margaret wasn’t the source of the screams. Now, the fairy that had always helped them was dead.

He turns to the rest, still panting from their run. “She’s gone.“

“Why would the Shadow kill her?” 

He can hear the fear in Tinkerbell’s voice but it’s Emma he’s more concerned with. The look on her face now is the same one she’d worn in the truck when she’d told him about Hook. She doesn’t need to say it, but he knows that somehow she blames herself for this. Looks like they found something else she inherited from him.

“No idea, Love.” Hook answers, and David sees Emma look up at Hook, her expression matching his. “But I do know the Shadow only takes orders from one person.”

There’s a pause, as the meaning of his words sink in. Emma’s the first to say what’s on all their minds.

“Pan…” A beat. “But how is this even possible?”

David is surprised to see her turn to Hook instead of him. Well, not too surprised, he’d noticed her do that in Neverland as well. But he’d just put that down to her trusting the pirate’s experience on the island. After all, he had spent more than three hundred years trapped there with Pan. Nevertheless he frowns. Perhaps the long haul won’t be all that long.

“He must have had a spell in place,” Hook replies, returning her gaze. “As long as I’ve known him Pan’s always had a card up his sleeve.” 

“Henry!” Emma exclaims, realising Pan’s obvious target. “The Shadow might go after him next.”

“Well, at least he’s with Regina. She’ll keep him safe.” David says, attempting to calm Emma down. As she looks up at him pointedly he remembers seeing a similar expression on Snow’s face the day they put Emma in the wardrobe. And he knows what she needs to hear. “Tell her to bring him here. As long as he’s with us, we can keep him safe.”

Emma’s eyes soften and she nods and steps away from him, putting the phone to her ear. David turns to see Hook watching her, his eyebrows raised as he watches her use the electronic device.

“It’s called a phone.” He explains, albeit a little rough. “Shouldn’t you be doing something?”

Hook turns to look at him, clearly confused by David’s harsh tone. But David’s expression doesn’t change. Keeping one of Emma’s suitors in check helps distract from his worry for Snow. He knows she’s perfectly capable of handling herself – they did fight Medusa together – but it doesn’t do anything to soothe his fears. If she’s okay, why hasn’t she found him yet?

“I’m sure she’ll be okay mate,” Hook says, looking David in the eye. “Your wife’s a strong woman.”

And now David feels bad. You don’t take your worries out on your one friend. But as he looks up at Hook sheepishly, Hook just smiles back like it’s water under the bridge. Or maybe you do…

“We need to cover the body.”

Tinkerbell’s voice brings David back to reality. Both he and Hook look down at the former Blue Fairy. She’s right. There’s no sense in leaving a dead body on the steps of the church.

“There’s a blanket in the truck.”

David turns to go get it but Hook stops him.

“I’ve got it.” He says, already walking toward the diner.

David nods. “It’s under the seat.”   

When he’s gone David turns to Tinkerbell. “Is there any reason Blue would be a threat to Pan? Does she have something he needs?”

“I don’t know… Fairy dust?” She offers.

Just then Emma returns.

“Regina says he’s fine. She’s bringing him over right now.” She looks around in confusion. “Where’d Hook go?”

“He went to get a blanket,” Tinkerbell replies. “To cover the body.”

“Good thinking,” Emma says, nodding at the fairy. She’s about to say something else when she’s interrupted.

“David! Emma!”  

They turn to see Mary Margaret running towards them. David has never been so relieved to see his wife. He kisses her as soon as she’s in his arms. Judging by how tightly she holds him he knows she’d been just as worried.

“Where were you?” He asks, after she pulls away to hug Emma. Their daughter is taken by surprise before she leans in to reciprocate. David smiles to himself as he watches the return of Teenage Emma. Despite her awkwardness with physical displays of affection, he can tell she enjoys being hugged by her mother.

“After you went to look for Emma, I decided to go home,” Mary Margaret explains, letting go of Emma. “But then we heard the screams and rushed over here. What happened?”

That word again.  _We_.

David looks up to see Neal standing there, a foot away from them. He watches as Emma notices him as well. He’s surprised and honestly, a little pleased, as he notices her tense up. Perhaps he does know his daughter better than he thought. He hopes that’s the case. Neil offers her small save and Emma nods back at him, clearly unsure how to greet him after standing him up for lunch. David decides has no problem with that.

Mary Margaret clearly notices the exchange. “Neal was walking me home.”

Was that an extra emphasis on Neal’s name? David makes a note to tell her about the change of plans later.

“Why was there screaming?” Mary asks, bringing his attention back to the matter at hand. “Is everyone okay?”

“No,” Emma answers, stepping aside to reveal Blue’s dead body. “Pan’s shadow. It stole Mother Superior’s shadow and now she’s dead.” 

Snow gasps, tears springing to her eyes as she catches sight of the dead fairy’s body. David wraps his arms around his wife, kissing the top of her head to comfort her.

“But how can he be controlling the Shadow if we trapped him?” Neal asks.

“Hook said he probably had a back up plan,” Tinkerbell replies.

Almost as if summoned Hook appears around the corner, carrying the grey wool camping blanket David had bought while under the curse.

Emma immediately walks over and reaches for it, looking the pirate in the eyes. David isn’t sure, but the whole process takes longer than it should. He glances around to see that everyone’s attention is on the pair. Emma notices too. Her cheeks are a faint red as she turns around and walks over. Hook on the other hand has eyes only for her, following half a step behind her. 

She doesn’t make eye contact as she approaches her parents. Instead she just goes around them. Judging from the expression on her face, David’s pretty sure that’s what Teenage Emma would have looked like had he caught her kissing a boy.

Looking past her he sees Hook stop at Tinkerbell’s side, instead letting the pirate’s eyes follow Emma as she circles around and starts opening the blanket. David lets go of Mary Margaret and begins to help Emma spread the blanket.

As she hands him a corner their fingers brush and he looks up to see her watching him. Her eyes are filled with worry. And guilt. In that moment all he wants to do is hold her and tell her that Henry will be fine and that she shouldn’t be afraid to feel. But this isn’t the time or place.

Instead, he just joins her as she continues to unfold the blanket further, despite it already covering the fairy from head to toe. Because sometimes being a parent is simply about being there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks so much for being so patient for Part 2. I was almost done, but then life came up and I had to step away from this for a while. I also want to thank you guys for your lovely comments and messages about Part 1. Talk about making someone’s day!
> 
> Just a couple of notes about this chapter: I thought ending it here would work well because: a) I wanted to see Charming be a dad through the tough times (though all he’s seemed to have are tough times), b) I didn’t want to rehash a scene we’ve already seen on the episode. I hope I did add some new stuff to the little bit I did repeat.
> 
> In any case, thanks for reading this! (If you are.) And feel free to leave me any questions, comments or concerns you guys have! 
> 
> Oh. And there will be a Part 3. I’m just not sure when (Life looks like it’s coming up again). But in the mean time, feel free to check out any of my other stuff either here, or on tumblr or on ff.net. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Most of the dialogue in the last part of this is from episode 3x10. However the interpretations and character readings are my own. I’ve tried to keep them in character as much as possible. Apologies for the Hook angst, but he’s just decided to give Emma’s family their best chance so I thought he’d be a bit morose. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it. Let me know if you have any thoughts, questions, comments or concerns! You can find any of my work on here, or tumblr or ff.net. Thanks!


End file.
